The Dursley Witch
by LilyLunaPotter99
Summary: Rosa Dursley always grew up learning to be normal like her family, be dreadful towards her cousin (although she never did) and act as if she is the best out there. But what happens when Rosa - having been sent to get the mail - finds two, thick, parchment made envelopes sent for her and her cousin? - Harry Potter's cousin is Rosa, not Dudley. - (There is no Dudley)


**Chapter 1 – The Vanishing Glass**

Ten years have passed since Rosa Dursley's parents had woken up to a little baby boy named Harry Potter on their doorstep. Although the walls were covered in pictures of Rosa; at her dance recitals, playing on the beach, and one with her annoyed face as both parents kissed her on the cheeks. The house had shown no sign of another boy living there; although he was, just underneath the cupboard under the stairs.

Rosa felt bad for the poor boy as they grew up together; she never understood why her parents distasted him so much. Rosa only dared to ask when she was younger; only to be sent to her room and think about what she had done. Her parents were kind and soft to her; only when she asked questions' involving Harry. The answers finally came when Harry had asked what happened to his parents; her mother replied so inferiorly that Rosa had decided on the concept that her mother, Petunia Dursley, had not liked her sister; Lily Potter.

4 Private Drive was a calm little street in Little Whinging full of nice houses and nice people. Except for one house though; one was made up of the Dursley's. They were good people; until you lived with them.

Rosa Dursley woke up to the outburst of the sun through her bedroom window; only had gotten a few hours of sleep from being up all night (writing), Rosa tossed back over and fell back into a deep sleep. Not only an hour later had her mother, horse-faced and thin, came in to wake her up. Then did Rosa only remember that today was her birthday.

Groggy and annoyed, Rosa got out of bed to get ready, as her mother left and shut the door softly. Putting on a nice dress and brushing out her hair; she made her way down to breakfast. When she walked into the room, she not only found breakfast cooked beautifully by her dearest cousin Harry, she as well had found a huge stack of presents.

She sat down in her seat and counted them all; in surprise she found thirty-seven presents in he presence. She frowned at her mom "Thirty-seven?"

Her mother replied very sweetly "If that is not enough sweet-tums, mommy can go out and buy you a few more."

My eyes widened. "No mum, I was wondering why so much? A few would have been just fine."

My dad, Vernon Dursley, replied very suddenly. "Why not? Your deserved them! Perfect grades and the teachers love you!"

"Well," I bit my lip. "You have never given Harry one present on his birthday, what about him?"

My dads eyes widened and my mom stiffened. "That boy doesn't deserve presents; low-life for parents, horrible grades, always into trouble, and he can't even keep his hair straight!"

I looked over at Harry, his eyes flashed surprise and thankfulness; I turned back to my presents, let out an exasperated sigh and picked up my first present. My mom smiled brightly and my dad nodded in pride, then turned back to what they were doing.

My presents contained very un-needed things. Camera, video games, computer, racing bike (did I even ask for that?), golden necklace, matching earrings, sunglasses, purses, shoes that must have cost a fortune, and many more. I had only gotten one book, (although I asked for many) which titled something very uninteresting to me.

My mom, who had rushed to pick up a phone call, came back looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

My eyes widened in surprise. Every year, no matter how much I asked, my mother would always send Harry over to Mrs. Figg's while we went and did something useless yet fun.

"Now what?" My mom asked furiously.

"We could phone Marge," My dad suggested. My eyebrows rose in worry, even I hated her. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped my mom.

In the end – although Harry had suggested staying home, we ended up taking Harry with us to the zoo. My friend, Maria, who was coming to the zoo with us, had wondered why Harry Potter from her class was with us. I quickly explained that he was my cousin and Maria just shrugged it off without any questions.

Today was a bright, sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. My parents had bought me and Maria chocolate covered ice cream cones; but before my parents tried shuffling Harry away, I asked if Harry was going to get something as well. In the end, I had convinced my parents to give him a nice sized Popsicle.

As we wondered throughout the zoo, we saw many different animals. One was a gorilla that looked suspiciously like Aunt Marge, except that it wasn't as large.

By lunch, although I wanted to continue looking, my parents had forced us to get some lunch at the zoo's restaurant. When my dad had gotten me a surprise song from the restaurant and a free small cake, I smiled kindly and when my dad got up to go pay; slid it to Harry and told him to eat it quickly.

He _had_ eaten it quickly, when my dad had gotten back, the plate was empty and Harry's face was covered in frosting. Since my father was so dim-witted, thought it was from the dressing on the cheap salad he ate and yelled at him to wipe it off.

On the way out of the zoo, we had stopped at the reptile section to take a quick look. Many of them were sleeping and the others looked bored.

After looking at a sleeping Boa Constrictor, big enough to squeeze the pulp out of my father's car, I slowly drifted away to the cobra across the hallway.

When I was done, I turned around and saw Harry look at the Boa Constrictor and decided to come back over.

What I saw was surprising, it was awake, and had winked. Snakes don't wink; they _can't_ wink for a matter of fact.

What I had heard was even more surprising; Harry was speaking to it. And what I heard, sounded like hissing.

"Whoa," I breathed steeping up to the glass. Harry saw me and jumped back in surprise.

"How did you do that?" I asked in aw. Harry looked at me nervously.

"Do what?"

"That!" I pointed at the snake. "You were hissing noises and the snake looked as if he was listening and understood!"

Harry looked shocked at this news. "I was hissing?"

"Well," I looked weirdly at the snake. "Yeah."

I put my hand on the glass and as quickly as I did, was as quickly as it disappeared. I jumped back and gasped; the glass was gone! The snake poked its head out and slithered by me and Harry and hissed something; then quickly disappeared down the hallway. I and Harry both looked at each other, with wide eyes.

When we reached home, and after Maria left out the front door with her mother; was when my dad pointed at the cupboard and spoke to Harry angrily. "Go – cupboard – stay – no meals," before he collapsed in his chair and my mother ran to get him a large brandy.

I, at the punishment that Harry received, was very shocked they didn't even question but assumed Harry had done it. Maria had seen Harry and me standing at the glass and my father had immediately reported that it was all Harry's fault.

"But dad," I said following them into the sitting room. "Why is Harry getting punished for something that none of us can explain, much less know. For all we know, it could have been me that made that glass vanish! And why is he even in trouble for something that obviously could not have happened?"

My dads face turned a dark purple. "You did it?"

"What? No! No one did it!"

My dads face fading down to a deep red, scanned me and said "Harry always does everything, now go to your room and your mother will bring up dinner. Now go!"

There it went again. I had stood up for Harry and what do I get? Stuck in my room on my birthday.

Though, after about an hour, my parents called me down to the table for dinner and cake.

After the lights went out, I brought Harry a big plate of food with a bottle of water.

As I left, he whispered a very shy, yet thankful "Thank you."

**I have been thinking of this story all day now after reading a fan-fiction on the Sorcerers Stone. The question came to me as 'What would have happened if the Dursley's had a daughter, not a son?' Then I had the first chapter running throughout my head. **

**I've been trying to get the story to sound as nice and neat as possible, with some nice words in there. I'm only 13; though, I have read better from my age. **

**Tell me what you think, reviews would be helpful. Even if I had made a mistake, I would like to know. Thank you!**

**- Lily Potter **


End file.
